Oh Baby Sequel to Sick Days
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: What happens to Ino this time? Are Choji and Shika still friends? Will Ino and Shika get to start a family? Read and you will see!
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Surprise! I know I said Wednesday but I could not do that to you guys. So here is the sequel to Sick Days.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters, but I do own the plot of this story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been a month since Ino and Shika had that amazing night. Shika has not heard from Choji since then either. He was getting pretty worried. Ino had a feeling that she did not get pregnant.

"Shika I know I am not having pregnancy symptoms but I am going to go to lady Tsunade later and get a test done just to be on the safe side." Ino said to Shika once they finished breakfast and cleaned up.

"Okay love, I have to go see something anyway." Shika replied.

"Okay, love you and see you soon." Ino said then left.

Shika walked out of his house and walked to Naruto's place and knocked on the door. When there was no answer Shika started to worry about his friend seeing as it should not take this long for a simple mission. He walked to the village gates in time to see Naruto and a medic ninja carrying his best friend into the village.

"What happened Naruto?!" Shika demanded.

"He got hurt have to get him to the hospital." Naruto replied, then he and the medic nin took off at full speed to get Choji to the hospital.

Shika sighed and walked back home to find a disappointed Ino sitting on the couch. "Love what's wrong?" Shika asked.

"Shika, we are going to have TWINS!" Ino said then broke out into a huge smile.

"Wow that is great! So did Tsunade tell you why you were not having any symptoms?" Shika asked in response.

"Well all she said was every pregnancy is different." Ino replied.

Shika did not respond he walked over to his beloved wife and kissed her with much passion. They stayed lip locked until the phone rang. Shika sighed and ran to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" Shika said into the receiver.

"Hello, Shikamaru, you need to get down here Choji is asking for you." Tsunade's voice rang through the phone.

"Okay, I am on my way." Shika replied then hung up the phone.

"Ino I have to get to the hospital, Choji is hurt and asking for me." Shika said.

"Okay, can I come to?" Ino asked worried about her childhood team mate.

"Yes, come one." Shika said. He and Ino intertwined their fingers and walked to the hospital. Once they go there they were directed to Choji's room.

"Hey Choji, how are you doing?" Shika asked once he was seated on a chair with Ino on his lap.

"I could be better, how are you guys?" Choji asked his voice very weak.

"Well actually we are pretty happy, Love do you want to tell him?" Shika replied directing the question to Ino.

"Sure, Choji, Shika and I are going to have twins in about eight months." Ino replied, putting on another big smile.

"Congratulations you guys, Shika, twins? Here I thought you were lazy." Choji replied giving a weak chuckle.

Shika turned beat read before playfully hitting his friend. "Shika, we have not had lunch yet." Ino said looking at the clock which read 1pm.

"Okay, love go wait in the hall I need to talk to Choji real quick." Shika replied.

In nodded and left once the door had shut Shika looked at Choji. "So are we still cool? Even though I could not go on the mission?" Shika asked.

"Yea, I told you over the phone that day I understood, I had to hang up because Naruto showed up…uninvited." Choji replied. "No go eat with your wife." He added.

Shika nodded and left the room and he and Ino went to the BBQ joint that Asuma would always take them to when they finished a mission.

"Love we are going to be parents….to twin." Shika said.

"I know, isn't it exciting?" Ino asked.

"Very let's go home." Shika said once the bill for the food was paid.

Ino nodded and they went home. Once they got home they sat on the couch. "Love do you think you will have any symptoms, other than gaining weight?" Shika asked.

"I hope not, I am not looking forward to the weight gain either." Ino said.

"Don't worry you will always be the sexiest girl in the world in my eyes." Shika said quickly not wanting to upset his wife.

"Awww Shika you are so sweet, I love you." Ino said.

"I love you too." Shika replied.

He then placed his lips to hers and he licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly. Their tongues fought for dominance. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then when they broke apart they took a quick shower and got dressed.

"Shika, let's go to bed." Ino said.

"My thoughts exactly." Shika replied.

They crawled under the covers and Shika put a protective arm around Ino's stomach. Ino placed her head on his chest. Shika rubbed her stomach tenderly. Ino fell asleep with him rubbing her stomach. Shika kissed her forehead and watched her sleep for a good hour and then he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Hey guys here is chapter 2. Reviews are always welcome and would be very much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I do however own the plot to this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shika woke up to the phone ringing. He looked at the clock which read 3:45am. "Who calls at 3:45 in the morning?" He mumbled quietly to himself. He carefully got out of the bed and ran to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

_"Shikamaru, Choji is asking for you…and to tell the truth this may be your last chance to see him." _Tsunade's voice said.

"What the hell happened to my friend?!" Shika half screamed half whispered.

_"Well, he crashed a few minutes ago, and we fear that if he crashes again we will not get him back, he is asking for Ino as well." _Tsunade replied.

"Okay we are on our way." Shika replied. He then hung up the phone and went to wake Ino. "Ino, love, we have to get to the hospital, Choji is asking for us and this may be our last chance to see him." Shika said to his wife while rubbing her back.

"Okay…what happened?" Ino asked sleepily while getting out of bed to get dressed.

"He crashed and Tsunade said that if he crashes again they may not be able to get him back." Shika replied, as he too got dressed.

Ino nodded and once they were dressed they ate something quick and easy. They then walked to the hospital hand in hand. Once in the hospital they walked to Choji's room. "Hey Choji." They said in unison once they were seated.

"Hey guys…guess I was hurt more than I thought." Choji replied.

"Choji, I know this is hard, but you have to try to fight for Ino, the children and I." Shika said.

"I will try." Choji replied before coughing up a little bit of blood.

"Choji, you will make it through this and you will be the god father of our children." Ino said firmly.

"Still controlling." Choji mumbled.

"I am not." Ino said.

"Okay guys stop fighting. Choji she is right you will get through this and be the god father of our children." Shika told Choji.

"Whatever you say Shikamaru." Choji replied his voice getting weaker by the minute.

"Shika…" Ino said on the verge of tears. Shika motioned for her to sit on his lap. She did and she cried on Shika's shoulder.

"Hey, Ino, I am going to try to fight this, its okay, please stop crying this can't be good for your babies." Choji said trying to keep his voice strong but failing miserably.

Ino calmed down and looked at Choji and said, "Choji, if I could have had a brother, I would want it to be you, I know I was mean to you, and I am sorry for that, the truth is I love you like a brother."

"Thanks Ino, I love you like a sister." Choji replied.

"Choji, as far as I am concerned you are my brother." Shika said.

"Same here Shikamaru." Choji replied. His breath then caught in his throat. He started gasping for breath and his eyes closed. His chest stopped moving and his heart stopped beating.

"Choji…" Shika said quietly. Just then lady Tsunade entered the room.

"Time of death 4:14am." She said.

"No…" Ino said then started to cry. Shika held her and he too cried. He knew that Asuma and Choji were talking in heaven and watching over his little family.

Once Shika calmed down he focused on calming his wife. "Shhh, he is in a better place, I bet he and Asuma are going to watch over us." Shika said. Ino calmed down and hugged her loving husband.

"Since I was expecting this we will have the service for Choji at noon in Konaha Cemetery." She said. Shika and Ino nodded. "You will both be speaking at the service." Tsunade added.

It is now noon and everyone has gathered in the Cemetery. Shika and Ino are standing in front of everyone. "What can I say about my best friend…no my brother. He was a really out going guy. He loved his BBQ, and he had to have the last bite of everything. He was going to be the god father of mine and Ino's children. He was the best friend a guy could ever ask for." Shika said. Once he finished speaking it started to rain in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Choji and I did not always get along, but I loved him like a brother. He would have made a great god father to mine and Shika's children, nobody knew this except me but Choji had a girl friend from Suna, she is here today, and she was coming to tell him something important. He was going to propose to her. Temari, come up here." Ino said then turned to Shika and put her head on his shoulder and cried.

"Choji and I have been going out for three years. He is the love of my life. I am having our child in seven months, and he would have made a great father. I know that he will always be in my heart, and I will probably never love again. Choji will live forever the hearts of the people who love and care about him." Temari said then she fell to her knees and cried.

"Shika, go talk to her, see if she wants to stay with us here in Konaha." Ino whispered to Shika. Shika nodded and walked over to Temari.

He wrapped his hands around her. "Hey, its okay, you are welcome to move in with Ino and I we have two extra bedrooms, one for you and one for your child." Shika said.

"I would not mind staying until the child is born and has heard stories of his father from yourself and Ino." Temari said once she calmed down. Shika nodded and Ino gave a thumbs up signaling that Tsunade did not mind.

Shika, Ino, and Temari all went home. Shika showed Temari to her bedroom and her bathroom. "I have something that he would have wanted you to have, hold on." Shika said. He walked to his room and got the engagement ring that Ino had been holding onto for Choji. He took it and gave it to Temari; he then gave her Choji's head band.

"Thank you…" Temari said then took a shower and went to bed.

Shika went to his and Ino's room and they showered and got in bed and fell asleep holding each other.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ I hope you guys like it so far, I promise it will get better. Anyway here is chapter three and as always reviews would be greatly appreciated.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters, I do however own the plot to the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shika woke up at around 8am, and looked at his wife to see her sleeping peacefully. Shika got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself, and the two pregnant women in the house. He made bacon, eggs and toast. He poured three glasses of orange juice and set the table. He walked back to his and Ino's room. "Love, breakfast is done." Shika said as he rubbed small circles on his wife's back in attempt to wake her up.

Ino woke up and looked at Shika, then pulled him into a kiss. Once they broke apart she said, "I will wake Temari up." Shika nodded and went to the kitchen and sat at the table and waited for the girls.

Ino walked into Temari's room. She walked over to the bed and gently woke her up. "Hey, breakfast." Ino said to Temari once she was up.

"Okay." Temari replied then got up. The girls walked out to the kitchen and joined Shika at the table.

"Morning." Shika said to Temari.

All he got in response was a grunt. They ate in silence. Once they finished eating they decided to go to the living room and tell stories about the good times they had with Choji in hopes of raising their spirits.

"I loved Choji with all my heart…I wish we could have been together longer…but I guess he is still with me." Temari said once they were all seated.

"Yea, I bet he is eating and burning a hole in Asuma's pocket just like he used to." Ino said.

"Yea, he probably is." Shika added then they all shared a laugh. Once they stopped laughing Ino ran out of the room.

"I will be right back." Shika said to Temari and quickly ran out of the room and followed Ino and found her clutching a teddy bear that Choji gave her for her 20th birthday. "Love are you alright?" Shika asked while pulling Ino into his arms.

"Yea, it just seems unreal." Ino replied.

"Yea it does, but we have to be strong, for Temari, and the stress is not is not good for our children or Temari's baby." Shika said while holding Ino tighter.

"Yea your right, now I know why I fell in love with you." Ino replied.

"Yea? Why's that?" Shika asked.

"Because you are sweet, caring, very loving, and just everything I needed in my life and I am very lucky to have you." Ino replied.

"I fell in love with you because you are pretty, smart, nice, loving and everything I needed in my life, and well let's just face it, and I don't deserve you." Shika said in response.

"So not true." Ino replied. She then placed her lips to his. She licked his bottom lip and he allowed his lips to part. She rubbed his tongue with her own and Shika let lose a moan. When they broke apart Ino said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Shika replied. They walked back to the living room hand in hand only to see Temari crying on the couch. "Umm, maybe you should talk to her." Shika said to Ino.

"Okay." Ino replied and Shika left. Ino walked over to Temari and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Shhh, it's okay, he is with you in spirit and he is in your heart." Ino said.

"Yea, but I mi-miss him and I nee-need him." Temari replied once she calmed down a bit.

"I know, I need him too, he was like a brother to me." Ino replied in attempt to make her feel better.

"No you don't know! You had a love for him like he was a sibling! HE WAS…NO IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND NO HE IS GONE! YOU STILL HAVE SHIKAMARU! I HAVE NOONE EXCEPT MY BROTHERS WHO WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ME BECAUSE I AM PREGNANT!" Temari yelled. Ino quickly left the room.

"Shika I think she needs to leave, I know she is upset, but she needs to find somewhere else to stay if she is going to be like that." Ino said on the verge of tears.

"I Know, I already called lady Tsunade and she arranged for her to move in with Choji's parents." Shika replied then pulled Ino into his arms. "Love let it out I have got you." Shika said knowing that she was trying not to cry. Ino then let all of her tears of anger and sadness fall on Shika's shoulder.

Once Ino finished crying Shika told her to wait in the kitchen and he walked out to talk to Temari "Why the hell did you yell at my wife?!" Shika demanded to know.

"None of your damn businesses!" Temari replied.

"Oh yes it is this is my house and you will damn well answer my question, and you are moving in with Choji's parents by the end of the day!" Shika replied trying to keep his voice low but failing.

'Fine I yelled at her because she said she knew how I felt! She did not lose the love of her life!" Temari replied.

"Yes she did, Choji was like our brother and if you EVER yell at my wife again so help me, I don't care that you are pregnant with my best friends child I will hurt you!" Shika replied.

"Fine, I am getting the hell out of here so you can be with your damn wife!" Temari replied and ran out of the house.

Shika walked back into the kitchen with Ino they had a quiet lunch then went to the living room and sat down. "Shika…" Ino said.

"Yes love?" Shika asked.

"I am sorry I caused a problem…Choji would have been mad and he probably is." Ino said.

"No Ino, knowing Choji, if he would have been here and someone hurt you he would have done the same thing I did." Shika replied. Then there was a knock on the door and Shika answered it and was surprised to see Temari.

"She is going to know what it is like to lose a loved one." Temari said calmly before pulling out a kunai and cutting Shika on the cheek.

Shika backed away and he shut the door and locked it. He walked into the living room. "Ino I am going to go see Tsunade real quick." Shika said. Ino nodded and Shika walked to the Hokage's office. He walked in and saw Tsunade.

"How can I help you Shikamaru?" She asked.

"I need you to rid my body of some poison, Temari decided to try to kill me." Shika said.

Tsunade nodded and got rid of the poison in Shika's body using her medical ninjutsu seeing as it was not a lot.

"Okay, I am going to send some ANBU to get her and take her in for 72 hour observation, and we may have to ban her from the village." Tsunade said. Shika nodded and walked back home.

"Love I am back." Shika said and when he walked in he saw Temari being dragged out of the house by ANBU Black Ops. Shika ran to the back of the house to find Ino in the fetal position crying and saying, "Don't hurt me, please." Over and over. Shika walked over to her cautiously.

"Love, its okay she is gone I am here." Shika said and he then took Ino into his arms.

"Shika she tri-tried t-to kill m-me." Ino chocked out.

"Shhh she is gone its okay shhh." Shika soothed. Once Ino calmed down it was 9pm.

Shika and Ino took a quick shower then got in bed. "I love you." Ino said.

"I love you too." Shika replied. He then kissed her tenderly on the lips. Once they broke apart Shika wrapped his arm around Ino and she put her head on his chest and they fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

A/N~ Okay so I hope you guys like it! I know they are kind of out of character but that is why it is a fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Okay here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! As always reviews would be appreciated.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters but I do own the plot to this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been the mandatory 72 hours since Temari was taken to the ANBU Black Ops HQ. She was banned from the village and Ino is still a little shook up from the whole ordeal. Shika and Ino just finished eating and they moved to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Ino, it's okay, she is gone and no longer welcome in the village." Shika said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Shika, do you think Choji hates us for getting his girlfriend banned from the village?" Ino asked while resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"No love, I think if Temari would have hurt us and Choji saw it he would have gone off and gotten her banned because for Choji his friends and family always came first." Shika replied.

"Yeah your right, I love you." Ino said in response.

"I love you too." Shika said.

Shika placed his lips to Ino's and he nibbled on her lower lip. Ino parted her lips slightly. And they broke apart after a minute or so.

"Shika we have been married for four years today." Ino said suddenly remembering their anniversary.

"You're right it is July 15th." Shika replied. He got up and walked to their bedroom and came back with a small box. He handed it to his wife of four years.

Ino opened it and saw a charm bracelet with three charms on it. "Awww Shika this is so sweet." Ino said as she held her wrist out so Shika could help her snap it closed.

"Well, the charms represent you, me and our baby." Shika replied. Ino left once the bracelet was on her wrist. She came back moments later with a small box.

"Sorry it is not much." Ino said when Shika opened it. It was a picture in a very elegant frame. The picture was of him and Choji at the theme park eating cotton candy.

"Ino this is lovely, I did not know you even took this picture." Shika said.

"I was saving it for something special because that was the day we completed our first mission without Asuma." Ino replied.

Shika pulled her into a tender kiss. Once they broke apart Shika placed the picture on the mantle of the fire place. They went to the kitchen and had a small lunch.

"Ino there are supposed to be a lot of fireflies out tonight, so you want to go to the park and watch them?" Shika asked.

"Shika, that is what you said when you first asked me out, yes I would love to." Ino replied. They got a picnic basket together and a blanket ready. Then they sat on the couch and watched their favorite movies until it was time to go watch the fireflies.

They are now sitting on the blanket in the park watching the beautiful fireflies. "Shika, it is so pretty." Ino said while watching the fire flies.

"Not as pretty as you are." Shika replied.

"This brings back memories of one of the greatest nights of my life, our first date." Ino responded.

"Yes it does." Was Shika's short reply. He then placed a gentle and tender kiss on the lips of the girl he loves so much.

"Shika it is getting late, let's go home." Ino said. Shika nodded and they packed up and walked home hand in hand. Once inside they sat on the couch.

"Shika, I love you so much, I just wish Choji was here…so we could brag about or date just like we did the day after our first date." Ino said.

"I know what you mean the look on his face when we told him we were dating and then described our first date, was priceless I wish we could have snapped a picture of it." Shika replied.

Ino and Shika shared a laugh. "Shika lets shower and go to bed, I am beat." Ino said trying to suppress a yawn but failing.

"Okay love" Shika said in response.

They went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Shika and Ino both put on one of Shika's shirts and a pair of his boxers. Ino and Shika climbed into bed and got under the blankets. Ino put her head on Shika's cheat and Shika wrapped his arm around the love of his life. Ino fell into a peaceful slumber with Shika rubbing her stomach and the sound of his heart beat. Shika watched the sleeping beauty before him for a little over two hours and he too fell into a peaceful slumber.

A/N~ Sorry it was kind short but my brain is fried from school. Anyway reviews would be great!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ Okay guys, I know in the first three chapters I said twins a lot and in the fourth chapter when they exchanged gifts when I said Ino's bracelet had three charms I meant four charms, and when Shika said they represent you me and the baby I meant they represent you me and our children. So sorry about that I was half asleep when I typed that chapter up. Anyway here is chapter five.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I do however own the plot to this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ino is now two months along and because she is having twins a small bump has already started to form. "Shika…" Ino said in a pitiful tone when she woke up at 2am.

"What is it love?" Shika asked groggily.

"I don't feel so good." Ino replied while snuggling into Shika.

"Morning sickness?" Shika questioned.

"Yes…" Ino replied while sitting up slowly.

"Do you want me to get you a bucket or help you to the bathroom?" Shika asked sympathetically.

"Bathroom…" was Ino's short reply. She quickly put a hand to her mouth. Shika got up and helped her to the bathroom. Ino got to her knees and Shika held her hair back while she threw up her dinner from last night. When she finished she looked at Shika and said, "Just my luck the morning sickness comes after the first month."

"I am so sorry love, you two be nice to your mommy." Shika said to Ino and her stomach.

Ino and Shika got off the floor Shika flushed down the puke and Ino brushed her teeth several times. They then went back to bed.

Shika woke up again when sunlight filtered into the room. "Poor Ino." He whispered remembering what had happened just hours ago. He carefully got out to bed and went to the kitchen and made some toast with jam, and got two glasses of orange juice. He put the stuff on a tray and carried it to the bedroom. Ino sat perched up against pillows rubbing her stomach.

"Here I made toast and got orange juice." Shika said sitting the tray down.

They ate in silence when they finished they got dressed for the day deciding to get the cribs, blankets, changing table, and a stroller, and they would have a baby shower when they knew what gender the babies were so they could tell people what colors to get.

They arrived at the baby store and elderly woman walked over to them. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked.

"We need two cribs, a double stroller, a changing table, two crib mattresses, and some blankets for the cribs." Shika replied.

They lady took them to help them get the stuff; they got pale blue so it could work for a girl or a boy. While they were at the check out the lady asked, "How far along are you?"

"Two months, we are hoping for a boy and a girl." Ino replied.

"Congratulations." The lady replied then told them the total and Shika paid for it. "We can deliver it to your house today if you like." The lady said.

"Yes please," Shika replied then wrote down the address. Once Shika and Ino left the store they walked to an arts and crafts store to get some paint for the babies' bedroom. They got a soft yellow. They then went home. "Love I will go pain the room, you go rest." Shika said.

"No, I will make lunch so we can eat when you are done painting." Ino replied. Shika nodded and set off to pain the babies' room.

Once Shika finished he could smell the ramen and he went to the kitchen to eat with his wife. After they finished their lunch they went to the living room to wait for the people to deliver the baby furniture. "Wow, feels like a dream." Ino said.

"What do you mean?" Shika asked.

"I mean we are married, we are having twins and I love you so much." Ino replied.

"Yea it is amazing, and I love you too." Shika replied just then there was a knock on the door. Shika went to answer it and saw a young group of genin caring the baby furniture he showed them where to set it up.

Once the genin left Shika and Ino walked into the babies' room to see everything had a place and they saw a teddy bear in both of the cribs and three packs of diapers and three packs of baby whips on the changing table. "That is so sweet." Ino said.

"Yea it is, let's go eat then shower." Shika replied. Ino nodded and they had dinner, after their shower they sat on the couch. Shika leaned in and pressed his lips to Ino's he licked her lower lip and she allowed her lips to part. Shika let his tongue roam in her mouth. Then he let her roam in his mouth. When they broke apart Shika lifted Ino's shirt just enough to expose her slightly swollen belly.

He leaned down and kissed it two times then said, "Remember what I said this morning, be nice to your mommy."

"Awww Shika you are going to make a great dad." Ino said while tearing up.

"You will make a wonderful mom, love please don't cry." Shika replied while pulling Ino into his arms. Once Ino stopped crying she put her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I love you so much Shika, you are always here for me when I cry, even if it is over something stupid." Ino said.

"Ino I love you too, and you were there for me when I lost my sensei who was more of a father then my drunk of a dad, and you were there when we lost Choji, and I in turn am here when you need me." Shika replied.

"Shika I am tired I am going to go to bed, you coming?" Ino asked in response.

"Not yet I need to think for a bit, I will be there in a few." Shika replied. Ino nodded and as soon as Shika heard the door shut he said, "Choji, if you can even here me, I need you to promise me that you will look after my wife and children and don't burn a hole in Asuma's pocket." He then looked to the front door and swore he saw Choji. He rubbed his eyes just to be sure and Choji was there.

**"Shikamaru, I will always watch over your family, Asuma said hi, and I don't have much time, but you take care of Ino, and I am not mad about Temari, I would have done the same."** Choji said then faded.

Shika walked t his room with a smile on his face and he saw Ino with a smile on her face.

"I saw Choji, and he said he will watch over us and he is not mad about Temari." Shika said.

"Yea, I know I saw him to, I guess he really is still with us huh?" Ino replied.

"Yep." Shika said then he joined Ino in bed he laid down and she rested her head on his chest. She fell asleep listening to his heart beat. H stared at his beautiful wife for when seemed like several hours but was only a few minutes and he to fell asleep.

A/N~ Okay I hope you guys liked it! Reviews would be appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ Okay guys this chapter may not be as good,, but I have been thinking about a dog that I had several years ago that we had to get put down so I figured in honor of her I would put her in the story, so please do not use my dog as a character in any of your stories unless you ask…so this chapter may be kinda crappy, but reviews would be great.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I do own the plot to this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shika woke up at about 10am. He looked at his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully. He carefully got out of bed not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty. He walked to the kitchen and he heard a puppy barking. He sighed and went to the back door where he saw a black and white peekapoo (Pekinese poodle) and he let her in the house. "Where did you come from girl?" HE asked the dog. She looked to be about a year old. "What to call you…hmmm…how about Missy?" Shika then said. He got a bark in reply.

Shika looked all over the kitchen then he found a pink ribbon he tied it around her neck. He then made eggs and toast and set the table. He took the dog into his and Ino's bedroom and let her down on the bed. Missy proceeded to lick Ino. "Shika stop…" Ino mumbled. Shika tried very hard not to laugh. Ino then sat up and squealed at the dog on the bed. "Awww Shika! When did you get her?" Ino asked.

"Well, I found her outside, I named her Missy." Shika replied.

"Let's get ready then eat and then go get her some dog chow and chew bones and toys." Ino said happily.

"Okay love" Shika replied they then went to eat once they finished they tied a rope around Missy's neck as a make shift leash. They got to the pet store and got everything they would need. Once they returned home with their new dog Shika found a small dog charm on his dresser to add to Ino's bracelet. Once that was added they all sat on the couch.

"Shika, let's take her for a walk and introduce her to everyone in the village." Ino said.

"Okay love, let's go." Shika replied. Ino put the leash on Missy and Shika and Ino joined hands and they walked out of the house.

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino, who is this little girl?" Kiba asked, while Akamaru sniffed Missy and vice versa.

"This is Missy, she showed up on our door step and Shika said we could keep her." Ino replied.

"Well she is a beauty" Kiba said in response.

"Yea she is." Shika replied.

Kiba then noticed the small bump on Ino's stomach and said, "How far along are you?"

"Oh I am two months, we are having twins." Ino replied.

"Wow, I was away on a mission for Choji's service, I wanted to give you my condolence" Kiba said.

"Thank you…" Shika said while looking down. Missy walked over to him and put her paw on his leg as if saying, 'its okay.' Shika reached down and pet the new addition to his family.

"So are you guys excited about the babies?" Kiba asked.

"Very." Ino and Shika replied in unison.

"Cool, well, my wife was expecting, this morning we found out she miscarried." Kiba said sadly.

"Oh Kiba, I am so sorry." Ino said and hugged Kiba.

"Its okay, maybe it was not meant to be just yet, I mean we are both still ninja's." Kiba replied sadly.

"Yea, but that does not make it easier; tell her if she ever needs to talk I am here." Ino told him.

"I don't think you would want to talk to her." Kiba said.

"Why is that?" Shika asked.

"Well it's Tenten, and I know you guys did not really get along." Kiba answered.

"Well I know for a fact that she needs to talk so go talk to her!" Shika said, knowing you should never leave your loved one when she is upset.

"She said she wanted to be alone." Kiba said quietly.

"When a girl says they want to be alone they really just want you to hold them and comfort them, isn't that right Ino?" Shika said but directed the question to his wife.

"Yes…you will never understand the mind of a woman trust me Kiba." Ino said.

"Okay well I have to g, come on Akamaru!" Kiba said then ran off Akamaru hot on his heels

Shika and Ino walked home and when they got home they ate dinner and fed Missy. "Shika lets watch a movie with Missy." Ino said.

"Okay what do you want to watch?" Shika asked.

Before Ino replied she pulled Shika into a kiss. Shika wrapped his arms around her waist and she his neck. Ino licked his lip and he parted them. Ino explored his mouth and he in turn explored hers. They broke apart when they moaned.

"Anything." Ino replied. Before they settled down to watch the movie Ino and Shika showered and bathed Missy seeing as she probably had not had a bath in a while. They then watched a movie. Once it ended they made a make shift bed for Missy on their bedroom floor. After letting her relieve herself Missy settled down on her bed and fell asleep.

"I love you." Shika said once he and Ino were in bed. Ino had her head on his chest and he was rubbing her stomach.

"As I do you." Ino replied then drifted off to sleep.

Shika watched his angel and rubbed her stomach for a few hours and he then fell asleep as well.

A/N~ Okay I hope you all like it as I said before the dog in this story is in loving memory of Missy Moo, my dog. Her name was actually Pricy, but my brother said Pisey instead of Pricy so we changed her name to Missy, and if you want to use her in a story please ask me first because she was my dog for three years, she was five I believe when we had to get her put down. I did not know that she was put to sleep till three years after it happened. I thought my parents just sold her…boy was I wrong. Anyway reviews would be lovely.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N~ hey I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. There is going to be a two month time skip in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters I do own Missy and the plot to the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been two months since the dog came into Shika and Ino's lives. Ino is now four months pregnant and the bump on her stomach has gotten bigger. Ino has also become more emotional.

"Shika, I want to go out to eat." Ino said once she and Shika were dressed and ready for the day.

"Okay love, where do you want to go?" Shika asked in response.

"Uhh the BBQ joint that Asuma used to take us to." Ino replied.

"Okay love; let me put Missy out back." Shika replied.

"Okay," Ino said then went to the living room to sit down.

Once Shika tied the dog up outside he went to the living room and grabbed Ino's hand. He and Ino walked to the BBQ joint. They walked in and went to the usual table. Sakura noticed them and dragged Sasuke over to say hi.

"Wow Ino, you look like you are ready to have the baby." Sakura said.

"Oh boy..." Shika said then pulled Ino into his arms and she started to cry.

"What did I say?" Sakura asked.

"She is having twins and she is only four months along, she is sensitive about her weight." Shika replied.

"Sorry Ino…I did not mean to upset you." Sakura said while rubbing Ino's back.

"Umm, I am just going to our table." Sasuke mumbled feeling uncomfortable.

Once Ino calmed down sakura looked at her and said, "Ino, I am one month pregnant."

"Lucky you're not fat…" Ino said then the water works started gain.

Shika sighed and once again took Ino into his arms. "Shhh, love you are not fat, you are still as sexy as ever." Shika said in attempt to sooth his wife.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Shika said simply. He then placed his lips to hers. He nibbled her lip and she parted her lips. Shika slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed hers. She moaned and they broke apart.

"I love you." Ino said.

"I love you too." Shika replied.

"Well, I better go, see you later." Sakura said feeling uncomfortable.

Once Sakura was gone Ino and Shika ate. "Shika I want to go home, me feet hurt." Ino said.

"Okay love let me pay for the food and we can go home." Shika replied.

"Kay." Ino said then Shika paid for the food. When he got back to the table he helped Ino up and intertwined his fingers with hers. She put her head on his shoulder and they walked home.

Once they got home Ino sat on the couch. Ino lifted her legs and sat down and put her legs on his lap. He rubbed Ino's sore and swollen feet. "Five more months." Ino mumbled.

"Yea, five more months and then we will have two beautiful girls. We need to plan the baby shower; we can have it next week." Shika replied.

"Okay, what are we going to name our girls?" Ino asked in response.

"Hmm, I don't really know, I like the name Yuki." Shika said.

"Okay, so one will be Yuki and how about Keiko?" Ino then asked.

"Yuki and Keiko Nara, I like it." Shika answered.

"Yea so do I, Shika can I take a nap?" Ino asked.

"Yes love." Shika replied and he watched his tired wife fall into a peaceful slumber. He carefully got up and went to the kitchen and called everyone to invite them to the baby shower. Once he finished making calls it was 5pm. He called and ordered sushi.

About thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Shika paid for the sushi and he set the table and took some food to Missy. He then walked to the couch and gently shook Ino. "Love, dinner is here come on lets go eat." Shika said.

"Okay." Ino said and sat up. She and Shika walked to the kitchen and sat down and ate. Once they finished Shika cleaned up. He then looked at Ino.

"Love are you okay?" Shika asked noticing the green tinge on Ino's face.

"I feel a little sick." Ino replied then made a mad dash for the bathroom. But she got to the hallway and heaved and lost her dinner. Shika ran after her and held her hair while she finished throwing up in the hallway.

"Oh my god, Shika I am so sorry…" Ino said then cried.

"Shhh, its okay it is not your fault, come on love, let's get you to bed, I will take care of this." Shika soothed while helping his wife to their bedroom. He then went back and cleaned up the hallway. He let Missy in and he went to join Ino in bed. He changed and found Ino sound asleep. He got into the bed carefully not wanting to awaken his sleeping beauty. He wrapped his arm protectively around her stomach and he drifted off into a light slumber.

A/N~ Yes I did not mention a Doctor's appointment but Ino is having Girls.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N~ Hey ya'll I decided to write chapter eight, so here it is!

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters, I do own Missy, Yuki, and Keiko and the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is now the day of the baby shower and Ino is not feeling good at all. "Love the guests are here you have to get out of bed so we can eat open gift chat and stuff." Shika said to Ino.

"Shika I don't feel to good, I am feeling sick to my stomach, can we reschedule?" Ino asked.

"I don't think so love, come on and socialize a bit and if you still feel sick in about two hours we can send them home." Shika replied.

"Fine, but I am staying in my pajamas." Ino said getting out of bed.

Shika held her hand and they walked out to greet the party guests. "Hello." Ino mumbled and glared at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hello." Everyone replied.

"Let's get this over with…" Ino said.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto asked Ino in a harsh tone.

"Naruto please don't be harsh with my wife, she is four months pregnant with twins, she is just a little sick to her stomach today as well." Shika said while taking his crying wife in his arms.

"Look what you did Naruto!" All the girls yelled, and some of the boys yelled.

"Sorry, Hinata let's get the hell out of here." Naruto said. Hinata flinched as Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Naruto let her go!" Neji said noticing how hard Naruto was holding Hinata.

"She is my wife and I will do what I please with her!" Naruto yelled.

"Shika get him out and help Hinata." Ino said once she calmed down.

Shika walked over and pried Naruto's hand off of Hinata's wrist. "Get out, now." Shika said.

"Hinata, I am so sorry are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" Hinata mumbled and she and Naruto left.

"Well, guess he is just stressed." Shika said.

"So Ino do you know what you are having?" Tenten asked while putting her hand on Ino's stomach.

"Girls…please don't touch my stomach." Ino replied.

"Oh sorry..." Tenten said.

"It's okay." Ino replied and then she and Shika opened presents for the girls. Then everyone ate. Ino barely touched her food.

"Ino are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Uhh no…excuse me." Ino said then dashed out of the room.

"I will be back." Shika said and ran after Ino and found her getting sick in the bathroom. He pulled her hair back.

Once Ino finished she pulled Shika into a passionate kiss. "Can you make them leave?" Ino asked once she pulled away from her loving husband.

"Yes, love, I will be right back." Shika said.

"Guys, Ino is not feeling well can we pick this up later?" Shika asked everyone in the room

"Sure" Neji replied for everyone and they all left.

Shika walked back to the bathroom where he found Ino once again hunched over the toilet. Shika pulled her hair back once more. "Oh love, it will be over soon." Shika said once Ino finished.

"Shika, I hate this…" Ino said in response and started to cry her eyes out.

Shika pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, love, I know this is hard, I hate seeing you like this but we will soon be able to hold our daughters." Shika said in attempt to sooth his crying wife.

"I know, but it still sucks." Ino said once she calmed down.

Shika pulled her into a kiss, and they stayed lip locked until Ino had to pull away to get sick again.

"Shika I want to go back to bed…please…" Ino said once she finished and leaned against Shika for support.

"Okay love, let's go, do you want to try to eat something?" Shika asked.

"No, I just want to sleep for the rest of the day and night…" Ino replied sounding pitiful

"Okay." Shika said and he helped Ino up and helped her to the bedroom. He handed her a pair of his boxers and a maternity night gown. Ino got dressed and tried to get comfortable in bed.

Shika left the room and ate dinner. He then took the dog on a walk and when he got home he changed and got into bed with Ino and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N~ here is chapter nine and I am sorry to say this story is coming to a close; I do plan on making another sequel though. There are maybe two or three more chapters in this story then I am moving onto the sequel.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own any of the Naruto characters I do own Missy, Keiko, Yuki and the plot to the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ino is now seven months pregnant. Shika is sitting on the couch rubbing Ino's large stomach. They finished putting all the baby stuff from the shower away a few weeks ago.

"Shika, I can't believe they will be here soon." Ino said.

"I know, I am looking forward to seeing their little faces, I bet they are going to be just as beautiful as you." Shika replied

Ino gasped then said, "They may be coming sooner rather than later." She then grabbed her stomach as a sharp pain that lasted a minute or so took hold.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Shika said calmly. He helped Ino up and helped her to the hospital. Once in the hospital Tsunade took them to a room.

"Okay so what seems to be the problem?" Tsunade asked.

"She had a contraction…" Shika replied as he grabbed Ino's hand seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Okay, let me check you." Tsunade said then checked to see if Ino had dilated any.

"Well?" Shika asked.

"Well she is progressing pretty quickly she is four centimeters." Tsunade replied.

"But I am only seven months along!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well Ino it is normal for women having multiples to go into an early labor." Tsunade explained.

"Will they be okay?" Shika asked.

"They might have to stay in the hospital and they might not it depends on how they do after they are born." Tsunade replied.

"But they are not going to die are they?" Ino asked.

"Well with all births there is that chance, the chance is greater with premature births but I am sure they will be just fine." Tsunade answered.

"Love I will be right back, I need to run to the house to get your stuff and some stuff for the girls for when they get here, will you be okay for an hour or so?" Shika asked.

"Yea, go on, I will be fine." Ino replied.

"I will stay with her Shikamaru, she will be fine." Tsunade said. Shika nodded and ran to his house and got the stuff needed and he ran back to the hospital.

He got back to Ino's room seeing her squeeze Tsunade's hand as another contraction hit. He took Tsunade's place. "Shika it hurts!" Ino yelled once the contraction ended.

"I know love; if I could take your place I would I can't stand seeing you in pain." Shika said and he kissed his wife's sweaty forehead.

"Awww Shika that is so sweet." Ino replied.

Tsunade checked Ino again three hours later only to find that she was fully dilated.

"Well, Ino on the next contraction I need you to push for me." Tsunade said.

"Okay, how did I progress so fast?" Ino asked astonished.

"Well like pregnancy every labor is different, now push." Tsunade replied noticing Ino's face contort into one of pain. Ino did as she was told.

"I can see the head." Tsunade said Shika looked and smiled then kissed Ino on her forehead.

"Love we are about to have one of our two daughters." Shika said the grin never leaving his face.

"Ino one more time and you will have your first daughter." Tsunade said.

Once again Ino pushed and then a small cry filled the room. "Well you have your first daughter, what is her name?" Tsunade asked.

"Yuki." The proud parents answered in unison.

Tsunade cleaned up Yuki and put her in the little bed. She then went back to Ino.

"Okay push Ino." Tsunade said. Ino pushed, and then heard another cry fill the room.

"Keiko." The proud parents said the name in unison.

Once Keiko was cleaned up Tsunade left the parents with their children who were perfectly healthy even though they were two months early. "Oh my god, we are parents!" Ino squealed.

"Yes we are." Shika said while handing Keiko to her mommy.

Tsunade returned to the room three hours later to check on the Nara family and get the birth certificates signed. Once they were signed she released Ino and the children since they were doing so well.

Once Ino and Shika got home with their two new daughters they decided to introduce them to Missy. Ino held the children while Shika held Missy up to the babies so she could sniff them.

After Shika put Missy down he and Ino both fed and changed one of their girls.

"Shika, let's put them to bed." Ino said looking at the clock which read 10pm.

"Okay love, I bet you are pretty tired too huh?" Shika asked in response.

"Oh yea." Ino replied.

"Well if the girls wake up in the middle of the night I will take care of them so you can sleep." Shika said.

"Thanks." Ino said grateful that she would not be waking up at all hours of the night.

Once they had the girls in their cribs they walked to their room and changed. Ino placed her lips to Shika's and they stayed lip locked for a minute or so. Ino then crawled into bed and Shika joined her.

"I love you." Shika said

"I love you too." Ino replied then drifted off. Shika watched her sleep for ten minutes then let the darkness of sleep overcome him as well.

A/N~ Okay, I do know a bit about child birth but not much, just enough to know the basics, and I know that they usually keep mom and baby at the hospital for about three days, but at birthing centers and very few hospitals if the mom and baby are doing good after so many hours they get to go home. Anyway Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N~ Okay guys just two more chapters after this, then I will be doing another sequel to this story. If you have any ideas for a title for the next sequel let me know in your reviews, the best title suggested might be used!

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters, I do own Keiko, Yuki, Missy and the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keiko and Yuki are now two months old. They sleep through then night most of the time. They are also very quiet. Ino and Shika are very happy that they have children who sleep through the night almost every night.

"Shika, I think we need to take Keiko to the doctor, her breathing sounds a little congested." Ino said to Shika once she fed and dressed the girls.

"Love it is probably just a cold, she will be fine." Shika replied.

"Please Shika; I don't want anything bad to happen." Ino begged.

"Okay we will take her in tomorrow if she is still like this." Shika said giving in. Ino then put the girls in the playpen in the living room.

"Thanks Shika." Ino said then leaned in and kissed Shika. They stayed lip locked until they heard Keiko's breathing getting worse.

"Shika!" Ino said panicked.

"Ino go get the stroller and diaper bag and meet me at the hospital with Yuki, I am going to take Keiko in." Shika said trying to keep calm for Ino.

"Okay…" Ino replied. Shika picked Keiko up and ran to the hospital with her.

"I need a doctor now!" Shika yelled at the receptionist.

"Sir I am sorry but you have to wait." She replied.

"My daughter is having trouble breathing and she is two months old, please." Shika said trying to keep his voice low.

"Oh right away sir." She said then ran to get a doctor.

The doctor appeared and took the baby and ran back. Shika walked to the waiting room to wait for Ino and Yuki. A few minutes later Ino came in and spotted Shika and pushed Yuki over to him. "Where is Keiko?" Ino asked with panic in her eyes.

"They took her back as soon as we got here; all we can do is wait." Shika replied. He pulled the stroller closer then he pulled Ino onto his lap. Ino put her head on Shika's shoulder and cried.

"Shhh, love she will be okay, shhh." Shika soothed.

"Family of Keiko Nara." A doctor said.

"Over here." Shika said while he and Ino stood up, Shika had one hand on the stroller and the other around Ino's waist.

"She has pneumonia, she has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, you two are welcome to stay with her, and she is in the ICU." The doctor said.

"What will we do with Yuki?" Ino asked.

"I know someone who will watch her, and we can take turns going to see Yuki." Shika replied.

"Who?" Ino asked.

"Well, you might not like it but I think Sakura and Sasuke could use the practice." Ino answered.

"Okay…" Ino agreed.

"Well you two can drop her off then come back here and I will take you to Keiko once you return." The doctor said.

Shika and Ino walked to the Uchiha's home. They knocked on the door and Sakura answered.

"Ummm…where is Keiko?" Sakura asked.

"In the hospital will you and Sasuke watch Yuki for a few days?" Ino asked.

"Yes of course." Sakura replied while taking the stroller and bringing it in, Ino and Shika said good bye to Yuki and ran to the hospital.

The doctor told them that Keiko was now under Tsunade's care and he showed them to the room.

Ino and Shika were quiet when they saw their little baby. There were wires coming from all over her body, and she had an IV line in her foot. "Oh my god." Ino said.

"Look, she is awake." Shika whispered. He and Ino both walked over to little Keiko and each took one of her tiny hands in their own.

"Oh Keiko, mommy and daddy are here, they won't let Yuki come back, so get better so we can all go home." Ino said then she kissed Keiko's forehead.

"Listen to mommy and get better." Shika said.

"The couch in the corner of the room is a pull out and you guys may bring Yuki in if Keiko is stronger tomorrow." Ino and Shika heard Tsunade say.

"Is she going to be okay?" The worried parents asked in unison.

"Yes she should be fine, you two go eat and then come back." Tsunade said.

Ino and Shika did as they were told and as soon as they ate they ran back to the hospital and to Yuki's room. They sat in silence and just watched Keiko until 10pm. Ino kissed Shika and went to bed. Shika kissed Keiko and he too went to bed.

A/N~ Hope ya'll like it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N~ Okay you guys probably noticed I used the wrong character names in a few places in the last chapter, I am sorry, but it was late and I had just got done studying for finals, so anyway here is the next chapter, please ignore any mistakes I don't correct I had 3 exams today with over 100 questions each. So her it is!

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters, I do own the plot, Yuki, Keiko, and Missy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keiko has been in the hospital for a week now, and Yuki is now allowed to stay in the hospital with her family. Tsunade just took the wires and IV line out and off of Keiko. "She will get to go home in about twenty minutes, but if her breathing sounds congested take her in the bathroom and start the shower let the water get as hot as it can and shut the bathroom door, don't let steam out of the room, the steam should help her breathing." Tsunade instructed.

"Okay, so after we sign the papers she can come home?" Ino asked getting excited.

"Yes, let me go get them." Tsunade answered.

"Our baby is coming home!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes she is, you hear that Yuki, sissy is coming home." Shika said and he then kissed each of the three girls he loved so much, his lips lingered on Ino's when he got to her.

"Well, I have the papers, all I need is you to sign them and the Nara clan can return home." Tsunade said.

Ino and Shika signed the release papers eager to get Keiko back home, where she belonged. Shika and Ino both carried a child out of the hospital and to the house, (The stroller was taken home already along with the diaper bag, Tsunade supplied everything they needed.) "It's good to be home." Shika and Ino said in unison once they crossed the thresholds of their home. The girls cooed and smiled cute no teeth smiles.

"Awww Shika they agree." Ino said.

"Yes they do, let's get them fed, and cleaned up and put in bed." Shika replied.

"What do you want to do afterwards?" Ino asked, with a hint of lust in her eyes.

"Well, I guess you will have to wait and see." Shika said, with a masivious glint in his eye.

Ino and Shika fed, bathed, and dressed Keiko and Yuki, they then put them in their cribs. The girls fell asleep almost instantly. Shika and Ino went to their room and got some clothes then Ino went into the master bathroom and got in the shower. Shika stripped down and quietly snuck into the shower.

Shika kissed Ino's neck and she gasped. "Shika." Ino said then she put her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he her waist. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. When they broke apart, Ino noticed Shika's ever growing problem. Shika entered Ino and they moved in sync. When they climaxed they screamed each other's names.

They got out of the shower and got dressed and got into bed. Ino put her head on Shika and he wrapped his arms around her stomach. When they were almost asleep they heard the cries of one of the girls. "Stay in bed, I got it love." Shika said and pecked Ino on her lips. He got out of bed and went to the girls' room.

He saw it was Keiko who was crying. He picked her up and started to speak softly to her. "Shhh, it's okay, daddy is here, shhh." He said. Once she calmed down she fell back asleep and Shika placed her back in the crib. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was 8pm. He made something quick to eat for himself and his lovely wife.

He and Ino ate, and then he cleaned up the mess and got back into bed. He placed his arms around Ino once again. She put her head back on his chest. "You are a great father, I love you." Ino said.

"You are a wonderful mother and I love you too." Shika replied.

"I bet you won't let boys anywhere near our daughters when they are older." Ino said in response.

"Your right, I probably won't, but I will have to eventually, but it is too soon to talk about that, I mean they are only a two months and one week old." Shika told Ino.

"Yea, I am going to go to sleep, I am tired, and I love you." Ino said.

"I love you too." Shika replied, and then kissed Ino passionately on her lips.

Once Ino fell asleep, Shika watched her while listening to the baby monitor. He heard the little snores of his two little angels, and he was watching the most beautiful woman in the world sleep. He watched Ino and listened to his girls for over an hour, and he too fell into a light slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N~ Okay the next chapter is going to be my last then I will be starting the sequel.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N~ Last Chapter till sequel!!!! I will get the first chapter of the sequel posted sometime this weekend, maybe tomorrow cuz I don't have school, and I only have school for a day next week, so I should be posting more stories and such when my summer starts next week!

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Naruto characters, I do however own Yuki, Keiko and Missy, oh and the plot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keiko and Yuki are now eleven months old. Shika and Ino gave Missy to Kiba, because having twins and a dog was a bit much. Shika and Ino have started giving the girls' solid foods.

"Shika, let's see if they will walk." Ino said after breakfast. (They started crawling at 5 months)

"Okay, sit them down in the living room and we will see what they do." Shika replied.

Ino and Shika put the girls' on the living room floor. Yuki stood up on shaky legs and took her first wobbly step. Keiko followed the lead of her sister. "Ino look!" Shika exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, they are walking!" Ino said.

"Wow, our little girls, next thing you know they will be going to the academy." Shika said.

"Yes, then married." Ino said.

"Don't say that, I am not looking forward to the day they bring their boyfriends home." Shika replied.

"Well, I am…admit it you are too." Ino said.

"Okay, you win, I just want them to stay little forever." Shika said in response.

Shika then kissed Ino with much passion. "Mama." They heard a little voice say. They looked down and saw Yuki with her arms in the pick me up motion facing Ino.

"Shika, did she just…" Ino started.

"Yes she did." Shika said.

"Dada." They heard from Keiko.

"They just said their first words!" Shika and Ino exclaimed, both picking up one of their beautifully baby girls.

"You know what I just realized?" Ino asked.

"No what is it love?" Shika asked in response.

"Keiko looks just like you and Yuki looks just like me." Ino answered.

"Oh wow your right." Shika replied.

They took the girls to the kitchen and put them in their high chairs and fed them baby cereal. They then bathed and dressed them. Ino and Shika then put them in bed for their afternoon nap.

"Wow, Ino, Keiko and Yuki are going to be a year old exactly one month from today." Shika said.

"Oh wow, and our birth days passed and we did not even relies it." Ino replied.

"Well the girls are going to come first from now on, that reminds me, and I got a job." Shika said.

"Doing what?" Ino asked.

"Well you know how I was a chunin at retirement?" Shika asked in response.

"Yeah…" Ino said.

"Well, I worked it out with Tsunade and I am qualified to teach at the academy, and I arranged so I won't have to go on missions, unless there is a shortage on Ninja's which is unlikely since we have people moving in left and right." Shika replied.

'That's wonderful!' Ino exclaimed. She did not give Shika a chance to reply, she pulled him in and pressed her lips to his. He licked her lip and she parted them. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. They broke apart to the sound of the girls crying.

They got up and got the girls out of bed and they fed them dinner and they ate their dinner. They then watched the girls play. At 10pm they put the girls back in bed. They then took a shower. In bed Ino placed her head on Shika's chest and he wrapped his arm around Ino, who has her figure completely back, and Ion fell into a restful, but light slumber.

Shika kissed her forehead tenderly and watched her sleep for about an hour and he to fell asleep.

A/N~ Okay you guys that is the end for now. Like I said I will try to get the sequel up as soon as I can! As always reviews would be appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13 AN

Okay you guys here is the deal with my stories….ALL Naruto stories have come to an end, I am sorry if this upsets any of you, but I am not getting any feedback on them what so ever. I love you guys who did review in the beginning but now that no one is reviewing the Naruto stories are discontinued, I will leave them up just for the heck of it.

My Supernatural series, I am actually going to write the first of many one-shots with our little family from my series. Umm…I was actually considering doing yet another fanfic about Dean and Sam, but I decided against it because I am getting feedback on my characters in the series I wrote. The first one shot will be up either later tonight, or sometime tomorrow.

Also, I did have a fictionpress account under this username, but I am no longer going to use it due to the fact that my stories on that account suck eggs. I did start another one under a different username, and if you want to check out the story I have there the username is keiko93 Ummm…you don't have to look at it if you doing like lesbian relationships, hell or even stories about bi-sexual girls, because that is what will be on that account. I explained on the profile. Until I figure out how to delete an account on then I will just be deleting everything in the tokiohotelluver93 account on that site, this one will stay here I promise. Anyway like I said I will not be writing any more Naruto, but I will try to post the first on many one-shots in my Supernatural series tonight or tomorrow.

I will be posting this note on every single story, so if you are subscribed to my author alerts then only read this one. Talk to you all later! :)


End file.
